The Prince Vs The Legend
by SSJDrae
Summary: Completed: This is an AU version of what should have happen in movie 10. Vegeta arrives to fight Brolly after he comes out of the lava.
1. Standing Tall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z. **

**Summary: This is an A/U version of what should have happen in movie 10. Vegeta arrives to fight Brolly after he comes out of the lava.**

**Author's note: I watch movie 10 again and realize that Vegeta should have been in that movie but there wouldn't have been a great dramatic fight scene because Vegeta would have wiped the floor with Brolly. Gohan never went super saiyan 2 in the movie and he clearly stays that he should have trained more. I clearly believe that Gohan got weaker by not training and can go super saiyan 2 until he started training again. I know Brolly is strong but I doubt he was as strong as Cell was at the end of the fight. Goku never added his energy to the blast just told them to use the energy that they had inside themselves just like he did with Gohan and Cell. **

**People's thoughts are between - -**

**People calling out loud between ""**

**The Prince Vs. The Legend**

**Chapter 1 – Standing Tall**

**There was no way Gohan could beat Brolly. He was just too tried and broken. The lava was his last hope and it failed. **

**-Damn, I should have been training since Cell. He is even stronger than he was a few minutes ago. If only I could go super saiyan 2 than I would beat him easily. -**

"**Please watch over me #18!" Krillin stated before he was hit square in the chest by Brolly's energy blast.**

"**KRILLIN!" Gohan shouted as he raced towards Brolly instantly transforming into a super saiyan. Only to be met by Brolly's massive fist slamming into his face nearly dislocating his jaw sending him flying the way he came. Brolly chased after him only to appear to have hit so invisible force sending him back into the lava below.**

**Krillin eyes lid up as Gohan's battered body fell in front of him and an unmistakably pair of white boots entered is line of sight.**

"**Gohan, you disgust me. You should have been able to take Brolly down with no problem but you let peace get to you. I'm partly glad cause now I get to put the low-class saiyan in his place." Vegeta voiced cool, collective, and deeply. The lava exploded out of the trench has Brolly rocketed upward and he was extremely furious. His eyes flew upon the saiyan weakling looking uninterested as he had his arms folded across his chest and a smirk upon his lips. Kakarotto haven't showed up yet but Vegeta would be great sport until he found him. **

"**The lowly saiyan prince makes his unwelcome debut. Now I let will get a chance to break you until I find KAKAROTTO!" Brolly's voice boomed over the battlefield as he powered up even more. Laughter came from the saiyan prince causing Brolly to turn his rage-filled white orbs towards the weakling.**

"**Kakarotto is dead. I am your final opponent Brolly and you will kneel before me." Vegeta expressed as he flashed into a super saiyan.**

"**Kakarotto is dead, he was my kill so now I am going to destroy you, this planet hell even this galaxy!" Brolly stated as he rushed towards Vegeta.**

**-I will destroy you for hurting Trunks and thinking that you are my better still. - Vegeta thought inwardly as he blazed up at that disrespectful servant. **

**Their fist met causing a deafening shockwave throughout the battlefield. Every offence that was thrown was either met, block, or counter but Brolly still had the upper hand. Vegeta spent a left kick to Brolly's face which was caught then Brolly planted his left palm into Vegeta's chest firing a ki blast that forced Vegeta into the mountains below. Brolly charged in after him, he heard "FINAL FLASH" and a yellow blast collided with him. Vegeta slowly rose up to Brolly's altitude no longer a super saiyan but his smirk seem to be even bigger.**

"**Are you ok Krillin? I got to go help Vegeta." Before Gohan could fly off, Krillin grabbed Gohan's hand.**

"**Vegeta doesn't need your help Gohan. Vegeta has everything under control." Gohan stared at Krillin in disbelief.**

"**How can you be so sure? He not even super saiyan anymore."**

"**Can't you feel the air of confidence coming off of our holiness? Vegeta's barely hurt, he has been holding back the hold time." **

"**Hey it's Uncle Vegeta, he is going to win isn't he, oniichan?" Goten stated as he and Trunks landed near them.**

"**GO OTOUSAN, GO KICK HIS ASS!" Trunks yelled up to his father.**

"**Giving up already your majesty. I thought you would be more entertaining than this." Brolly voiced clearly sounding disappointed.**

"**No, you peasant, I'm going to show what a true legend is all about. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan than his power increased even more causing his muscles to budge massively. **

"**No Vegeta, you may be extremely strong but the muscles slow you down greatly." Krillin shouted to Vegeta.**

"**I know that you idiot, SHUT UP. For some reason Brolly you are able to have increase power and speed. This form now is completely useless but I have something that is far better. A year after the Cell Game I reach another form of power which I was saving for I met Kakarotto again but you will definitely do for now." Vegeta detransformed and brought his arm across his face then brief sparks of lightning could be seen surrounding his body. The pain that he felt as he called fore his ultimate strength forced a scream from his lips. He brought his arms to his sides and was engulfed in a sphere and yellow fire. Brolly having waited long enough flew towards Vegeta only to have the sphere explode slamming him towards the ground below. The other warriors uncovered their eyes to see Vegeta surrounded by a golden aura by brief flashes of lightning and an even bigger smirk on his face.**

"**Brolly, I am a Super Vegeta 2 and you will not only kneel before me, I will finish what my father started." Vegeta said as Brolly's enraged form raced up to met his. **

"**Looks like Vegeta has everything under control King Kai, I'm not needed after all." Goku voiced as he felt Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 power wash over him. "I can't wait until we met again Vegeta and I hope you have reached Super Saiyan 3 by then." King Kai and him resumed they watch over Earth. **


	2. Kneeling Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z. If I did, Vegeta would have went super saiyan 3 and 4 on is own. **

**Author's note: In this chapter, Vegeta is going to completely crush Brolly. If you like Brolly as the strongest, it isn't going to happen in this story. This is just my own thoughts and feelings about DBZ. On with the story! **

**People's thoughts are between - -**

**People calling out loud between ""**

**The Prince Vs. The Legend**

**Chapter 2 – Kneeling Down**

"**Wow his power is amazing. He is a lot stronger than you were Gohan when you fought Cell." Krillin expressed excitedly. Turning his head at his friend, he saw that Gohan's head was downcast. "Oh Gohan, I'm sorry."**

"**It is alright Krillin, I was the one who stopped training after the fight with Cell. Vegeta must have been training really hard and his power is incredible." Gohan stated as he turned his glaze to the saiyan prince who could right now declare himself the Saiyan King.**

"**WOW, I knew Uncle Vegeta was strong but this is so cool. Hey Trunks, why didn't you tell me your dad was that strong?"**

"**I didn't know myself. My dad is the strongest fighter ever. I can't wait until I get that strong." Trunks voiced as he looked up at his father with proud.**

"**If this was ten years ago, I would have been worried that Vegeta's power was so much greater than ours but we have nothing to worry about" Piccolo stated as he landed near the exhausted warriors.**

"**PICCOLO!" Four voices yelled at once. **

"**Why are you here Piccolo?" Krillin voiced.**

"**I wanted to see the power of another Super Saiyan 2 first hand and I could definitely say that I am impressed." Piccolo responded as he clenched his fists.**

**-I should have trained more, now the gap between my power and Vegeta as enormously increased. DAMMIT! – **

**Vegeta folded his arms across his chest as Brolly rocketed up to him. Not enough bothering to defend himself as Brolly's fists rained down upon his smaller but just as muscular frame. Brolly's attacks felt more like rain drops to Vegeta then the valiant afford that Brolly was dishing out. Moving as if he was swatting a pesky fly, Vegeta's right hand slammed into Brolly's jaw forcing the behemoth to the ground below. Brolly's body skidded for about ten feet before his body came to rest in the pile of dirt. **

"**Legendary Super Saiyan my ass! You are now a chicken-weakling compared to me Brolly. I was looking for a challenge for my power but it looks like you are too pathetic to even be worth my time." Brolly forced his body to move even though his head like when he was hit by Kakarotto during their fight. He wiped the blood from his split lip and glared at it in disbelief. "If you are so interested in fighting Kakarotto, I will send you to him because you bore me." Turning his back to Brolly, Vegeta slowly floated away as if he wasn't even in a fight at all. Brolly's anger skyrocketed at the way Vegeta was acting. Vegeta viewed him as if he wasn't a threat at all and that send Brolly over the top. Calling for more power from his battle-weary body even if he was only hit once, the arena was bathed in a bluish-green glow then into a dark green then back again for a few seconds as Brolly's power was unleashed.**

"**I WILL KILL YOU VEGETA, YOU CAN"T BEAT ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE I DID LAST TIME." Gathering an energy orb in his right hand, Brolly launched himself at his adversary. Vegeta smirked as he turned to meet the gigantic idiot as he zoomed towards him. **

"**I'm going to slowly break every bone in the ugly massive body of yours. Then I will kill you Broccoli." If Brolly heard Vegeta's words, he didn't show as he rammed his right hand into Vegeta's face whipping the saiyan prince a few feet back allowing Brolly to slam his right shoulder into Vegeta's chest then Brolly's fists showered into Vegeta. Throwing his right hand, Brolly grabbed Vegeta then threw the not so tough saiyan weakling to the ground.**

"**NOW YOU DIE VEGETA" Brolly shouted as he gathered energy in his right hand yet again causing the space around him to radiate green then throw it the meteor-like blast at the hole the now housed the saiyan prince. The shockwave that resulted from the blast threw the other Z-senshi from their feet. Brolly's mocking laughing echoed throughout the battlefield as he observed the carnage he created.**

"**Otousan can't be dead, he is the strongest!" Trunks stated as he flared into super saiyan. As he was about to charge Brolly, a turban-less Piccolo grabbed his leg.**

"**There is nothing you can do Trunks, besides you would only get in your father's way."**

"**But we must do something Mr. Piccolo." Goten voiced as he to was ready to take on Brolly. Before they could take action, a white sphere zipped from out of Vegeta's resting place smashing Brolly in his face. A blinding light erupted from the crater blasting away debris the revealed an unharmed Super Saiyan Vegeta 2.**

"**HAHA, that was effortless Brolly. I let you attack me and all you did was get my clothes dirty." **

"**NO I AM THE STRONGEST!" As soon as he started gathering energy in his hands, Vegeta materialized in front of him kicking out with his left leg. Brolly was too slow to react causing a loud snap to be heard. Brolly was to stun as he felt for the second time in his life almost unbearable pain. When Kakarotto defeated him last time it was because Kakarotto got help from the others even the weakling prince but now it was from Vegeta's own incredible power. Staring at his limp, shattered right arm send him into a mind-blowing rage. Attacking Vegeta with everything he had, getting angry at how easily Vegeta avoided his efforts and the constant smirk glued on his face. Vegeta caught Brolly's left fist then placed his hand on his chest blasting Brolly away just like what was done to him a little while ago. **

"**I am the strongest, I am the strongest, I AM THE STRONGEST!" Brolly yelled as he weakly stood to his feet. As soon as he did Vegeta's fist was buried deep into his abdomen forcing the breath from his body and dropping the massive being to his knees.**

"**Now this is what I have been waiting for, he on your knees, bowing to your superior." Vegeta laughed as the weak mass in front of him glared at him as Brolly tried to fight off the effects of the last hit.**

"**I will kill you VEGETA!" Brolly weakly voice as he spit on Vegeta's boots. Vegeta looked at the spit as it traveled to the ground then looked to the pathetic warrior in his personal space.**

"**No Brolly, I killed you." With that said Vegeta pointed his finger at Brolly's chest and blasted a bullet-like blast that tore right through his chest. Brolly looked down at the hole in his chest then up at Vegeta as he reverted back to a normal saiyan. Vegeta slowly walked away knowing that it would be over soon. **

"**Wait…" Brolly voiced as blood dripped from his lips. "Finish Me." Vegeta spun around not sure if he heard him correctly.**

"**Why" Vegeta voiced bewildered.**

"**All my life, I have been used by my father because of my power. When I was hit by that punch by Kakarotto…" Coughing up more blood at Vegeta's feet. "I thought it would be over but when I lived I was filled with even more hatred for him. So I came here to fight him again so that he could end my eternal torment. So I want you to kill me. Give me dead in battle…" More blood and coughing escaped his lips. "My Prince!" Not sure what else to do Vegeta nodded his head in understanding seeing the saiyan in a whole new light. Raising his right hand he poured out a blast that wiped the legend from existence.**

**-He is coming to you Kakarotto, you better be ready. – Vegeta thought as he powered down then flew to the small audience they had.**

**-Brolly may have had the power I always wanted but he didn't' have the willpower I have. Maybe my father made the mistake of trying to kill him. I probably would have been stronger if I had a saiyan so powerful to train with. Just like when I met Kakarotto, I power increased greatly. No matter now, I am the strongest warrior alive. – Filled with pride, Vegeta landed and was greeted with joy from everyone there. Even Piccolo give a nod then turned as he looked for his missing turban.**

"**You were great otousan."**

"**Yea uncle Vegeta, you sure showed him." Placing his hands on the boys' head he turned his eyes towards Gohan and Krillin.**

"**Your performance was sad Gohan; I want you to start training really hard for the tournament because I don't want Kakarotto to be my only challenge. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes sir." Gohan voiced.**

"**Good, now I am going home to train so more. See you at home Trunks" What that said and done he blasted off to the west. Before the Z-senshi could do anything a loud shout echoed throughout the land.**

"**GOHAANNNNN!" Videl shouted excitedly. "Where did that big guy go?"**

"**Well Videl…" Gohan scratched the back of his head as Videl looked into his eyes. Krillin turned to Gohan and whispered lightly.**

"**Well Gohan why don't you tell your girlfriend what happen."**

"**She is not my girlfriend!" Gohan stated a little too forcefully causing Videl to spin on her heels and fly off.**

"**Hey Videl let me explain." Gohan shouted as he followed after her into the horizon. The other warriors left behind laugh at the scene in front of them.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why I wrote Brolly like that near the end but I go with comes into my head when I'm writing, typing , whatever. Well thanks for reading, please review. **


End file.
